


Как Супермен

by Astrellka



Series: Зеленый Шершень [2]
Category: Green Hornet (2011)
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26877418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrellka/pseuds/Astrellka
Summary: по заявке "хочу про то, как они оба строят планы на !!!первый раз, и оба считают, что будут сверху %)))))))) финальный расклад - на твое усмотрение )))))))))))"Варнинг: попеременно POV Бритта и Като
Relationships: Kato/Britt Reid
Series: Зеленый Шершень [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960882





	Как Супермен

Когда за тобой гонятся два джипа, доверху набитые вооруженными бандитами, а по всем полицейским частотам на тебя же объявлена облава, наверное, это не лучшее время, чтобы пялиться на своего напарника.  
  
Не стоит даже в этом сомневаться.  
  
Но ваш покорный слуга, он же Бритт Рид, он же супергерой, известный Лос-Анджелесу как Зелёный Шершень, ничего не мог с собой поделать.  
  
Вообще-то мне, конечно, следовало бы беспокоиться о том, как бы выбраться из этой, мягко говоря, небезопасной ситуации без потери анонимности.  
  
Или хотя бы головы.  
  
Но, между нами, когда рядом есть Като, я предпочитаю обдумывать наши будущие подвиги, а текущие неприятности оставляю решать ему. И пока ещё моя гениальная тактика меня ни разу не подводила. Честно: я не знаю, существует ли вообще такая ситуация, в которой мой друг и напарник не смог бы найти выход из положения. Во всяком случае, при попытке представить что-то подобное моё воображение отказывалось работать.  
  
Я снова покосился на Като. Из-под маски, скрывавшей его лицо, виднелись только решительно сжатые губы и подбородок, но мне этого было достаточно, что ощутить уже привычное восхищение этим парнем.  
  
Ч-чёрт, какой же он всё-таки классный!  
  
Я имею в виду, немного ведь найдётся парней, которые могли бы запросто раскидать два десятка крутых парней с пушками, то есть, сделать то, что Като провернул четверть часа назад в одном, теперь уже печально известном, переулке.  
  
А ещё он водит машину, как Шумахер, изобретает разные удивительные штуки и варит лучший в мире кофе. Стоит ли удивляться тому, что этот парень ещё и потрясающе целуется?  
  
При мысли о последнем таланте своего напарника я смущённо засопел и принялся смущённо ёрзать на своём сидении. Факт насчёт поцелуев выяснился совсем недавно, и я ещё не совсем понял, как должен к нему относиться.  
  
С одной стороны, это ведь Като. Я имею в виду, он же… парень. Стопроцентный парень, не то, что эти педики, которые красят губы и виляют бёдрами. Он разбирается в моторах, пьёт пиво и болеет за «Лэйкерс». Но с другой…  
  
Признаться, я и сам весьма неплох в этом деле, если верить доброй сотне моих подружек, но то, что Като вытворял своим языком у меня во рту, заставляло меня вести себя не так, как подобает хладнокровному гетеросексуальному супергерою. Боюсь, что пару раз я даже совсем негероически проявил какой-то совершенно неуместный энтузиазм. Собственно, даже сейчас от так некстати всплывших воспоминаний мне внезапно стало очень жарко.  
  
Всё было бы гораздо проще, если бы Като был девушкой.  
  
У каждого уважающего себя супергероя есть девушка. У Супермена – Лоис Лэйн, у Человека-Паука – Мэри-Джейн Уотсон, у Флэша Гордона – Дэйл Арден, у Бэтмэна – Робин… нет-нет, я имел в виду Бэтгёрл, Женщину-Кошку… и вообще, мало ли было женщин у Брюса Уэйна?  
  
В общем, Зелёный Шершень не должен был стать исключением. Сначала я рассматривал на роль спутницы супергероя Ленор Кейс, но у неё было два существенных изъяна. Во-первых, она не любила комиксы, а во-вторых, не собиралась быть моей девушкой. Думаю, что и одеться в чёрный латекс она бы тоже не захотела.  
  
Проклятое воображение!  
  
Перед моими глазами совершенно против моей воли всплыла картинка с ладной девицей в костюме Женщины-Кошки и чёрной же полумаске, из-под которой – проклятье! – виднелись чересчур уж знакомые губы и подбородок…  
  
\- Бритт!  
  
Я вздрогнул, помотал головой из стороны в сторону, стараясь как можно скорее прогнать подальше ставший уж слишком назойливым образ Като в чёрной коже, и посмотрел на напарника. Тот уже снял маску и сейчас, улыбаясь, смотрел на меня.  
  
\- Всё в порядке? – уточнил он.  
\- Да. Да, всё в порядке, - я попытался сориентироваться в ситуации и понять, что пропустил, пока думал об абсолютно неправильных вещах.  
\- Хорошо, - Като внезапно протянул руку и снял маску с моего лица, повергнув меня этим почти интимным жестом в совершеннейшее смятение. – Я просто подумал, что ты захочешь выпить по бутылочке пива. Как обычно, после миссии. Но если ты предпочитаешь остаться в машине, я принесу выпивку в гараж.  
\- В гараж?  
  
Я оглянулся. В темноте, лишь слегка разбавленной дежурным освещением, слабо поблёскивали хромированные детали автомобилей. «Ночная красавица» стояла в гараже моего особняка.  
  
\- Мы, что, уже приехали? – вопрос был идиотским, и я тут же прикусил язык и мысленно обругал себя.  
\- Ага, - Като весело усмехнулся и подмигнул. – Ты проспал всю погоню.  
\- Я не спал! – возмутился я. – Я… Впрочем, неважно. Что ты там говорил про пиво?  
  
***  
  
Вообще-то, это было немного обидно.  
  
Ладно, это было обидно до чёртиков. Не то, что бы я собирался выпендриваться или производить впечатление на Бритта Рида, но этот манёвр с двойным уходом определённо заслуживал внимания. В фильме о Джеймсе Бонде он бы сорвал овации.  
  
Впрочем, я не собирался высказывать Бритту свои обиды. После того странного свидания, неожиданно для нас обоих закончившегося поцелуем, я пребывал в состоянии неуверенности. То, что случилось, определённо не положило конец нашей дружбе, но и не выросло во что-то большее. Бритт делал вид, что ничего не произошло, а я… Я, наверное, слишком боялся его потерять, чтобы сделать новый шаг.  
  
Самым неприятным было то, что я так и не понял, как на самом деле Рид относится к тому, что случилось. Ему нравилось… нет, определённо, ему НРАВИЛОСЬ то, чем мы занимались. Невозможно так стонать просто из вежливости. Нет, Бритт Рид на такое не способен…  
  
…но он ведь был пьян.. И обычно в его фаворитах ходят высокие худые блондинки, а не маленькие атлетичные китайцы…  
  
В общем, я пребывал в некоем подвешенном состоянии и изо всех сил оберегал себя от опрометчивых шагов. Правда, не могу сказать, чтобы мне это особенно удавалось.  
  
С другой стороны, Бритт, кажется, не особо возражал.  
  
\- Нет, согласись, я бы их и так уделал, без твоей помощи! – удержать его, когда он напивался, было невозможно.  
\- Ага. Сразу после того, как тебя бы размазали по стенке.  
\- Я просто занял выгодную позицию, обеспечив прикрытие тыла…  
\- …а также любезно подложив лацканы плаща прямо в руки того долговязого…  
\- Ты! – Рид гневно ткнул в мою сторону пивной бутылкой. – Ты считаешь, что я без тебя не справлюсь?  
  
Ну, началось. Не знаю, что уж там было у него в мозгах, но каждый раз, когда он переходил невидимую границу в потреблении алкоголя, Бритту приходило в голову выяснить, кто из нас круче. Обычно мне нравилось его поддразнивать, но только не сегодня.  
  
\- Справишься, - сообщил я ему, закрывая глаза и прикладывая ко рту бутылку пива. – Ты с чем угодно справишься, Бритт.  
  
Пружины дивана рядом со мной подозрительно скрипнули, локтём я почувствовал тепло, исходящее от тела Рида, и отчего-то мне стало очень жарко.  
  
\- Мы - отличная команда, - немного помолчав, сообщил он.  
  
Я кивнул. Когда Бритт был так близко, я становился на редкость немногословным. Ничего не мог с этим поделать. Мне всё время казалось, что, стоит открыть рот, и я тут же ляпну какую-нибудь глупость.  
  
Очень романтическую глупость.  
  
\- Като…  
  
Ох, блин! Опять этот голос…  
  
\- Слушай! – пальцы Бритта коснулись моего плеча, и в животе внезапно заныло. – Я тут подумал… Эй, Като? Ты заснул, что ли?  
\- Нет, - мне пришлось открыть глаза, и я тут же пожалел об этом, потому что он был близко. Слишком близко. – Просто отдыхаю. О чём ты подумал?  
\- Что? – у Бритта был совершенно шальной взгляд, и я невольно сглотнул, потому что это вызывало… определенного рода беспокойство.  
  
К счастью, он вскочил с дивана, взъерошил волосы и остановился у бильярдного стола. Это дало мне возможность передохнуть и немного придти в себя.  
  
\- Сыграем? – предложил Бритт.  
\- Почему бы и нет? - я взял протянутый Ридом кий. – Ты разобьешь или я?  
\- Я. Смотри и учись, как играет мастер.  
  
Он наклонился над столом, и я против воли бросил взгляд на его синие джинсы. Ч-черт, я вообще когда-нибудь перестану пялиться на задницу Бритта Рида?  
  
Со звонким стуком шары разлетелись по столу.  
  
\- Могу дать тебе фору, - самодовольно сообщил Бритт.  
  
Когда мне тринадцать, я зарабатывал на жизнь игрой в снукер, но Риду я предпочёл об этом не говорить.  
  
\- Не надо. Скажи лучше, на что играем? – я протянул руку за мелом и вздрогнул, когда пальцы Бритта коснулись моих.  
  
Он отпил пива и рассмеялся:  
\- На желание. Деньги – это так пошло.  
  
На жела…  
Ох! Воображение заработало совсем не так, как мне хотелось бы. Возможно, именно поэтому я смазал первый удар. Впервые с тех пор, как мне исполнилось одиннадцать.  
  
\- Малыш, - Бритт был слегка навеселе, - тебе стоило согласиться на фору!  
  
Малыш? Я отвернулся, чтобы справиться с эмоциями. Он ведь просто так это сказал, да? Просто так? Спокойнее, Като, сосредоточься на партии!  
  
\- В колледже я был одним из лучших игроков, - сообщил Бритт, посылая красный шар через весь стол в угловую лузу. – Пожалуй, мне пора задуматься о том, что же я хочу!  
  
Он обошёл стол и наклонился, чтобы нанести очередной удар. Я усилием воли заставил себя отвести взгляд в сторону. Своё заветное желание я знал ещё до того, как началась партия. Перед глазами предательски мелькнула картинка с Бриттом Ридом, уткнувшимся носом в зелёное сукно, стонущим и извивающимся подо мной, и я беззвучно выругался. Проклятье, Като! Хватит об этом. Подумай о реальных вещах. Например, о том, чтобы в следующий раз Рид позволил тебе планировать операцию…  
  
\- Твоя очередь, - усмехнулся Бритт. – Мне надоело играть одному.  
\- Ииии…. партия! - спустя десять минут объявил я.  
  
Рид застыл, таращась на стол. В его руке замерла не донесённая до рта почти полная бутылка пива. Затем он сделал большой глоток и перевёл взгляд на меня.  
  
\- Парень, - с восхищением произнёс он, - есть ли что-то, что ты делаешь плохо?  
  
Я почувствовал, что по-дурацки улыбаюсь. Всегда это делаю, когда Бритт смотрит на меня с таким восторгом.  
  
\- Плаваю, - буркнул я и отвернулся, чтобы скрыть смущение.  
\- Это легко исправить, - беззаботно махнул рукой он. – Пошли, я тебя научу.  
\- Сейчас? – я бросил взгляд на часы. – Почти пять утра.  
\- А что тянуть? – Бритт отставил в сторону бутылку и потянул меня за рукав. – Пойдём же!  
  
Я закрыл глаза и подумал, что желание увидеть Бритта Рида раздетым исполняется на глазах и, что характерно, совершенно без моего участия. Так стоило ли отказываться от предложения?  
  
***  
  
Это была безумная-безумная-безумная идея.  
Я имею в виду, что мне тысячу раз приходилось в пять утра нырять в бассейн, в одежде или без, но именно сегодня мне казалось, что я совершаю ошибку. Не знаю, что заставило меня пообещать Като научить его плавать, но сейчас, когда мы оба раздевались, я чуть ли не сожалел об этом.  
  
Но Бритт Рид не берёт своих слов назад.  
  
Я сел на бортик и спустил ноги в воду, и её прохлада слегка освежила голову, в которой все мысли были словно перемешаны. Тёплая подсветка бассейна одновременно манила и почему-то пугала.  
  
\- Ты идёшь? – не оглядываясь, позвал я Като.  
  
Позади что-то легонько звякнуло – наверное, пряжка ремня о плитку – и я увидел с собой голые ноги напарника.  
  
\- Слушай, - замявшись, произнёс он. – Ты всё ещё думаешь, что это хорошая идея?  
  
Это была плохая идея.  
Ужасно плохая.  
Но, как я уже говорил, Бритт Рид не бросает слов на ветер.  
  
\- Не бойся, - внезапно севшим голосом сказал я. – Я о тебе позабочусь.  
  
Като вздохнул и грациозно опустился рядом со мной. Минут пять мы просто сидели рядом, болтая ногами в прозрачной воде. Глупо, да? Но я ничего не мог с собой поделать.  
  
Ч-чёрт! Это было как-то слишком. Оба почти голые, вдвоём в доме, где, кроме нас, никого нет… Будь на месте Като девушка, продолжение было бы очевидным… Нужно было что-то делать, и я спрыгнул в бассейн, пряча разгорячённое лицо в его ночной прохладе.  
  
Успокойся, Бритт!  
Ничего ведь страшного не происходит.  
Просто ты учишь своего друга плавать.  
Вот и всё.  
Очень просто.  
  
Я вынырнул на поверхность. Като всё ещё сидел на краю бассейна.  
  
\- Присоединяйся! – крикнул я, стараясь не задумываться о каплях воды на его груди от брызг, поднятых мною при прыжке в бассейн.  
\- Может, я лучше на тебя посмотрю? – неуверенно отозвался он.  
  
На меня? Я внезапно почувствовал себя голым. Чёрт, я ведь и был голым. Неожиданно я впервые задумался о том, что взгляд Като – это не просто взгляд приятеля. После того поцелуя – не просто приятеля...  
  
\- Прыгай, говорю! – я подплыл поближе и дёрнул его за ногу. Пусть падает в бассейн, пусть бултыхается, только чтобы не думать о том, что он смотрит на меня… так.  
  
Като смешно дёрнул руками и свалился в воду, обдав меня фонтаном брызг. Он и правда совсем не умел плавать: бессмысленно молотил руками по воде, хватал воздух ртом и был поглощён только тем, как бы уцепиться за бортик.  
  
От этого все мои совершенно неподобающие мысли куда-то улетучились. Я поднырнул под него, перевернул на спину и, загребая одной рукой, потащил его в ту сторону бассейна, где было мелко.  
  
\- Это безнадёжно, - мрачно сообщил Като, когда наши ноги коснулись дна, и мы оба смогли прислониться к бортику бассейна.  
\- Может, не надо было тебя сразу ронять в бассейн? – задумчиво сказал я. – Отец учил меня на мелководье. Ложись на воду, я помогу тебе.  
\- Ну, уж нет, - покачал головой он. – С меня достаточно первого урока.  
\- Струсил? – подколол его я.  
  
Като смерил меня обиженным взглядом.  
  
\- Давай, - я похлопал по воде. – Я же рядом, я тебя подхвачу. Ну, Като!  
  
Он недовольно засопел, но подчинился. Сначала отцепил от бортика одну руку, затем другую. В его глазах мелькнула паника.  
  
\- Давай! – снова подбодрил его я и вытянул вперёд руки. – Держись за меня.  
  
Като снова вздохнул, взял меня за руки и лёг на воду. Мне показалось, что мои пальцы попали в тиски: так сильно он в меня вцепился. Его голова была над водой, ртом он ловил воздух, и при виде этих полуоткрытых губ дурацкие мысли опять вернулись. Усилием воли я заставил себя думать только об уроке плавания.  
  
\- Ногами маши, - сказал я. – И плыви ко мне.  
  
Като зажмурился и последовал моему совету. Поднятые им брызги полетели мне в лицо, и я инстинктивно закрыл глаза, а когда открыл их в следующий раз, оказалось, что он и правда приплыл ко мне. Я не помнил, когда мы расцепили руки, но неопровержимым фактом было то, что теперь я поддерживал Като за талию.  
  
Собственно, я практически обнимал его.  
  
И это было так близко и так… горячо, что скрыть возбуждение даже от самого себя представлялось чем-то нереальным.  
  
Взволнованное лицо Като, мокрые пряди чёрных волос, спадающие на лоб, его руки на моих плечах, голый безволосый торс, почти прижимавшийся ко мне – да кто вообще мог оставаться спокойным в такой ситуации?  
  
\- Бритт… - прошептал он, и я почувствовал, как его ладонь скользит по моей щеке, а пальцы зарываются в мои волосы. – Бритт…  
  
Честное слово, ему не надо было просить дважды.  
  
И всё было так, как я помнил: до одури волшебно, крышесносяще, нежно и жадно одновременно. И правильно.  
Я имею в виду, никаких сомнений.  
  
Разве вообще можно сомневаться в чём-то, когда от одного движения чужого языка в твоем рту теряешь ориентацию в пространстве и времени?  
  
…В себя я пришёл, только когда почувствовал ладони Като, скользнувшие по спине ниже, за резинку трусов. Нежно, ласково, но властно и так, словно их владелец имел на это полное право. И в этот момент я почувствовал, что надо мной одерживают верх.  
  
\- Стой-стой-стой! – заволновался я.  
  
Като слегка отстранился. Его лицо выглядело встревоженным.  
  
\- Что-то не так? – спросил он, проводя большим пальцем по крестцу, отчего я едва было не забыл, что собирался сказать.  
\- Я просто хотел прояснить ситуацию, - сказал я, чувствуя себя полным идиотом. – Ты и я… я хочу сказать, что это всё очень странно… нет, я не против… просто.. ну ты же понимаешь, я - Зелёный Шершень!  
\- Да, - терпеливо повторил Като. – Ты – Зелёный Шершень.  
  
Его пальцы по-прежнему касались меня в тех местах, об эрогенных особенностях которых я и подумать раньше не мог. И это чертовски мешало сосредоточиться.  
  
\- Я считаю, что до того, как мы дойдём до… ну… ты понял, до чего… - Като слегка сжал меня там, сзади, но я устоял и продолжил:  
\- … нам нужно определиться, кто тут главный…  
\- В каком смысле? – он потянулся и слегка прикусил меня за мочку уха, чем опять едва не лишил меня возможности думать.  
\- В смысле, кто будет сверху, - сказал, наконец, я то, что собирался, и чудовищно покраснел.  
  
Губы Като покинули мою ключицу, а их обладатель нахмурился:  
  
\- Хм. Что-то я тебя не пойму.  
\- Ну, я же Зелёный Шершень, а ты – мой безымянный помощник, так что…эээ… логично, что…  
  
Говорить об таком было как-то глупо и неловко, но я собирался раз и навсегда расставить точки над «i», потому что, судя по действиям Като, у него было неправильное представление о расстановке сил, что и подтвердило его последующее заявление:  
  
\- Это отнюдь не логично. Я бы даже сказал, совершенно НЕ логично.  
\- Брось, парень! Разве можно себе представить Супермена или Бэтмена… эээ… когда они…эээ… ну, не владеют ситуацией?  
  
Глаза Като сузились ещё больше, превратившись в две щёлочки:  
  
\- Ты не Супермен и не Бэтмен.  
\- Но я супергерой!  
\- Я тоже!  
\- Ты… - чёрт, этот парень абсолютно не понимал разумные аргументы! – Ну, хорошо. Как насчёт того, что я выше тебя? Парни обычно выше девушек…  
  
Като отодвинулся, скрестил руки на груди и как-то нехорошо посмотрел на меня, так что на мгновение я подумал, что мне стоило бы заткнуться. Примерно пару минут назад.  
  
\- Поправь меня, если я ошибаюсь, - голос Като был таким холодным, что я даже поёжился, - ты хочешь быть сверху на том основании, что ты выше?  
  
Я чувствовал себя полным идиотом, но всё же кивнул:  
  
\- Ты более изящный… и… ну… в платье ты бы смотрелся лучше, чем я…  
\- В платье?  
\- Я просто подумал…  
\- В ПЛАТЬЕ???  
  
Я некстати вспомнил, что сегодня вечером этот парень справился с десятком вооруженных бандитов, попытался отодвинуться подальше – на всякий случай! – но за спиной внезапно обнаружился бортик бассейна.  
  
\- Ты представлял себе меня в платье? – голос Като не сулил ничего хорошего.  
\- Ну, не то, чтобы представлял… - соврал я. – Но…  
  
Като шагнул вперёд, и я зажмурился.  
Не люблю, когда меня бьют.  
  
Рядом раздался всплеск, а когда я открыл глаза, Като уже стоял рядом со мной.  
На бортике бассейна.  
  
\- Спокойной ночи, Бритт, - холодно сказал он и, подхватив свою одежду, развернулся и ушёл в дом.  
\- Спокойной ночи, Като, - растерянно отозвался я и подумал о том, что всё вышло как-то уж совсем по-дурацки.  
  
***  
  
Когда до рассвета остается всего пара часов, глупо пытаться заснуть, но я честно старался. И не моя вина, что сделать этого так и не удалось. Не знаю даже, что беспокоило меня больше: то, что мы почти сделали это, или то, что Бритт Рид претендовал на главную роль.  
  
Нет, ну это же чушь собачья! Как у него вообще язык повернулся сказать, что я похож на девчонку? Если уж говорить начистоту, то это я был главным в нашем тандеме. Я заботился об этом тюфяке, спасал его задницу от бандитов, заправлял всем в этом доме, позволяя ему лишь пожинать лавры. Чёрт, да даже прозвище «Зелёный Шершень» придумал я!  
  
Когда солнце поднялось так высоко, что игнорировать его стало невозможным, я встал и оделся. Бритт ещё спал – трудно было ожидать, что он проснётся рано – чему я внезапно обрадовался. Честно, совершенно не представлял, о чём с ним говорить после вчерашнего.  
  
Размышляя о том, что чуть было не случилось несколько часов назад, я совершенно не думал о том, что делаю, и опомнился, только когда потянулся за молоком. Прямо передо мной стояла любимая чашка Бритта, до краев наполненная моим фирменным кофе. Не хватало только листика на пенке. Вместо него я мстительно изобразил эрегированный член, вроде того, что мальчишкой с друзьями рисовал на кирпичных стенах приюта, после чего подхватил поднос и бесшумно поднялся в спальню своего несносного патрона.  
  
Как я и думал, Бритт спал: уткнулся лицом в подушку, разбросав длинные руки по всей ширине кровати. Я аккуратно поставил поднос на столик рядом с ним, но Рид даже не пошевелился. Широкая спина – он даже не потрудился натянуть майку – мерно вздымалась, и я с трудом удержался от того, чтобы не поправить одеяло.  
  
Ч-чёрт, я и в самом деле веду себя как девчонка!  
  
Такие мысли мне совсем не нравились. Поэтому я осторожно прикрыл за собой дверь, спустился по лестнице в гараж и вывел свой мотоцикл на улицу. Нужно было немного проветрить мозги.  
  
Я позвонил в офис, сказал Ленор, что беру выходной, и выехал на хайвей. От горячего ветра, бившего в лицо, мысли не прояснялись, но тревога уходила. Я остановился перекусить в придорожной закусочной и, пока расправлялся с сэндвичем и кофе, думал о том, что ещё несколько недель назад и представить себе не мог, что камнем преткновения между мной и Бриттом станет вопрос главенства.  
  
Чёрт, я вообще не мог вообразить, даже в самых смелых мечтах, что Бритт ответит на мои чувства!  
Но он ответил.  
И таким ли уж важным было то, кто из нас в итоге окажется сверху?  
  
Звонок Ленор настиг меня, когда я уже возвращался обратно:  
  
\- Като, где ты шляешься?  
\- Я же говорил, у меня выходной.  
\- Рид искал тебя.  
  
В груди у меня что-то ёкнуло.  
Бритт меня искал.  
  
\- Я уже еду.  
\- Поторопись! По-моему, он собирается сделать глупость.  
  
…Глупость – это не то слово, которым стоило назвать поступок Бритта. Сунуться в одиночку в трущобы Лос-Анджелеса – честно, такого идиотизма я не ожидал даже от него. Данный Ленор адрес существовал, видимо, только на карте, потому что мне пришлось покружить по району, пока я, наконец, не нашёл того, кого искал.  
  
Всё было вполне предсказуемо: Бритт прижимался спиной к стене, держа в руках сконструированный мною пистолет, а его окружали люди, для которых убийство было такой же обыденностью, как завтрак.  
  
Ничего не меняется.  
  
Добраться до этого идиота было делом пары минут: эти парни слишком полагались на свои биты. Когда последний из тех, кто угрожал жизни Бритта, отлетел в сторону, я направился к самому супергерою:  
  
\- Ты что творишь? – в этот момент мне безумно хотелось задать Риду хорошую трёпку. – Какого… ты полез сюда один?  
  
За спиной раздалась полицейская сирена, но я не обратил на неё внимания. Мой взгляд был прикован к лицу, а вернее, к маске, Зелёного Шершня.  
  
\- К-като? - неожиданно растерянно и виновато произнёс этот придурок, а затем выстрелил мне в лицо…  
  
…не знаю, что я почувствовал раньше: головную боль или желание убить Бритта Рида. Во всяком случае, когда я пришёл в себя, я совершенно точно знал, как я себя ощущаю и что сделаю первым делом, как встану с постели.  
  
С постели?  
  
Я лежал в своей кровати в доме Рида, до подбородка укрытый одеялом, ноздри щекотал запах какой-то гнили, а мой несносный патрон дремал в соседнем кресле. Надо сказать, довольно чутко дремал: стоило мне пошевелиться, как Бритт тут же склонился надо мной:  
  
\- Като? – надо же, он и впрямь был встревожен! – Ты как, дружище?  
\- Какого хрена ты в меня стрелял?  
  
Он смутился.  
Нет, вы представляете, этот доморощенный снайпер смутился!  
  
\- Ты был без маски, - промямлил он, и в первый момент я даже не понял, о чём идёт речь.  
\- Без маски? – тупо переспросил я, и Рид кивнул:  
\- Тебя могли узнать?  
\- Кто? Кто мог меня узнать? Бандиты?  
\- Да… и они тоже, - теперь Бритт смотрел в пол. – А ещё полиция и журналисты.  
\- Журналисты? – я ничего не понимал. – Какие ещё журналисты?  
\- Которых я позвал…  
\- Которых ты… ЧТО??? Ты позвал журналистов, чтобы они посмотрели, как эти гангстеры тебя отлупят?  
\- У меня всё было под контролем! – взвился он. – Я просто ждал, когда приедет пресса, чтобы они… ну, чтобы они могли снять, как Зелёный Шершень борется с преступностью…  
  
Я не верил своим ушам. Этот придурок… Оставалось надеяться, что у него хватило ума не звонить журналистом с домашнего номера. Как ему вообще могло такое в голову придти???  
  
\- …просто они почему-то задержались, а тут появился ты. Без маски! – обвиняющий перст Рида упёрся мне в грудь, а затем, описав полукруг, указал на стол, где лежала моя маска. – Тебя могли узнать! И вся наша анонимность полетела бы к чёрту! Что ты вообще там делал?  
  
Я разозлился.  
  
\- Спасал твою задницу, вот что! – заорал я так, что Бритт невольно отшатнулся. – А у тебя в голове только твоя чёртова слава и чёртова анонимность!  
  
В голове у меня ещё шумело от этого сонного газа, но я всё равно героически спустил ноги с кровати, сделал два шага к проклятущей маске и со злостью нацепил её на лицо:  
  
\- Доволен? Могу вообще её не снимать!  
  
Бритт сглотнул.  
И отвёл глаза в сторону.  
И нервно сжал колени.  
  
…и только в этот момент я обнаружил, что на мне ничего нет.  
Вообще ничего.  
Кроме этой чёртовой маски.  
  
\- Какого… - я сорвал с ближайшего стола скатерть и обернул вокруг бёдер. Уши у меня пылали. – Какого хрена я голый?  
  
Рид по-прежнему продолжал смотреть в сторону.  
  
\- Бритт? – угрожающе повысил я голос.  
\- Ну, я ж говорил… должны были приехать полиция и журналисты, - промямлил он. – Без маски тебе нельзя было показываться, а оставь я тебя просто так – забрали бы вместе с бандитами.  
\- Это не объясняет того, почему я без одежды!  
\- Ну, она… - Рид закусил губу, - она испортилась… Ты не волнуйся, мы поедем и купим тебе новую!  
\- И как же она испортилась? – я был намерен выяснить всё до конца.  
\- Мне пришлось тебя спрятать, - признался Бритт.  
  
И, поскольку я продолжал угрожающе молчать, с некоторым усилием пояснил:  
  
\- В контейнер для мусора.  
  
Я не верил своим ушам.  
  
\- Ты запихал меня в мусорный ящик???  
  
Вот откуда этот запах гнили!  
От моих собственных волос.  
  
\- Это была вынужденная мера, - принялся оправдываться он. – Тем более, я почти сразу тебя забрал оттуда.  
\- Почти сразу?  
\- Сразу, как смог, - Бритт старательно отводил взгляд.  
\- Сколько я там пролежал? – я сдерживался изо всех сил, чтобы не стукнуть этого придурка.  
\- Не очень долго… Час… Полтора. Ну, не больше трёх, это точно!  
  
Идиот.  
Боже мой, какой же идиот! Как меня угораздило с ним вообще связаться?  
  
Я прикрыл глаза рукой. Пальцы коснулись холодного пластика. Чёртова маска! Сорвать, выбросить… и никогда больше не связываться с Бриттом Ридом….  
  
\- Не снимай.  
  
Я замер.  
Бритт стоял так близко, что почти касался меня. Я и не слышал, как он подошёл. От этого сердце внезапно рухнуло куда-то в низ живота, а потом подпрыгнуло и, кажется, застряло в горле, потому что мой голос был каким-то ужасно сдавленным:  
  
\- Ч-что?  
\- Не снимай! – в этот раз Бритт коснулся моих волос. Провёл по ним ладонью, а затем запустил пальцы в шевелюру и коснулся затылка. Очень нежно и ласково. – Ты… очень красивый… в маске…  
  
Он сделал ещё шаг вперёд и обнял меня, уткнувшись носом мне прямо в макушку, и от этого движения меня словно парализовало. Я мог только в панике таращиться через его плечо и думать о том, что Бритт Рид сам, по своей инициативе, обнимает меня.  
  
И при этом он абсолютно трезв.  
  
***  
  
\- Я пахну как мусор, - раздался возмущённый голос Като. – Отпусти. Я хочу в душ.  
\- Нет.  
  
Мне хотелось улыбаться, хотя ни одного повода для веселья у меня не было. От волос Като и впрямь пахло чем-то сладким, непривычным, но я не могу даже думать о том, что сейчас он уйдёт, спрячется за струями воды, а когда вернётся, будет или обиженным, или, что хуже, равнодушным.  
  
\- Бритт, я три часа лежал в мусорном контейнере.  
\- Мне плевать.  
\- А мне нет!  
\- Хорошо, в душ так в душ! – я подхватил Като за бёдра – какой же он всё-таки хрупкий и лёгкий! – и перекинул через плечо.  
  
Из-за спины донеслось сдавленное: «Что ты делаешь, идиот?», но я уже пинком открывал дверь ванной комнаты. Под выразительные ругательства – оказывается, он и в этом виртуоз! – я дотащил его до душевой кабинки и сунул прямо под водяные струи.  
  
А затем и сам шагнул следом.  
  
\- Ч-что… т-ты…  
  
Като был в панике: это было видно даже, несмотря на маску, которую он так и не снял.  
  
Я и сам был в панике.  
  
От своего поведения, от эмоций, которые зашкаливали, от того, что я почувствовал, увидев его без одежды, от того – и это приводило меня в совершеннейший ужас! – что мне понадобилось столько времени, чтобы понять, что я влюблён. Дико, невозможно, как никогда и ни в одну женщину.  
  
Я мог сколько угодно обманывать себя, говоря, что это лишь восхищение его талантами. Правда оставалась неизменной – Като был мне нужен. Со всеми его изобретениями, умениями и знаниями.  
  
Или без.  
Вот как сейчас: голый, практически беззащитный, под струями воды, натянутый как струна.  
Удержаться от поцелуя было невозможно.  
  
\- Мне плевать, кто будет сверху, - быстро сообщил я ему, как только нам удалось чуть-чуть оторваться друг от друга. – Больше не уходи.  
  
Что-то скользнуло по моей ноге вниз, и, скосив глаза, я понял, что это была скатерть, которой Като прикрывал свою наготу. Теперь наши тела разделяла только моя собственная одежда, успевшая промокнуть насквозь.  
  
К чёрту! Я попытался расстегнуть пуговицы на рубашке, но мокрая ткань не собиралась слушаться, и тогда я отчаянно рванул ворот. Джинсами занялся Като и от того, как ловко его пальцы расстёгивали сначала ремень, а потом молнию, стаскивали непослушную, ставшую жёсткой ткань по ногам, у меня перед глазами всё поплыло. А когда Като уткнулся губами мне в живот – маска уже валялась где-то в стороне – и я почувствовал прикосновения его языка, мне и вовсе пришлось схватиться за поручень, чтобы не упасть…  
  
Можете мне не верить, но, думаю, что это было какое-то очередное китайское кунфу, как в фильмах с Брюсом Ли, потому что невозможно, просто невозможно заставить человека почти потерять сознание от нескольких движений языком…  
  
…кажется, я опять тогда слегка ослабил контроль за собой… не могу сказать точно…  
Губы Като, язык Като, пальцы Като – ч-чёрт, то, что он вытворял в душе, было только началом!  
Я даже не помнил, как мы очутились в кровати – оба бесстыдно-мокрые и запыхавшиеся… Только когда чужие ладони, пройдясь по моим бёдрам, скользнули под меня, ненавязчиво приподнимая и приоткрывая для Като, я подумал о том, что всё выходит не так, как я себе представлял.  
  
\- Т-ты… - выдохнул я и попытался объяснить, что Супермен не бывает снизу, но Като вжался в меня бёдрами, одновременно склоняясь к моим губам, и почти серьёзно прошептал:  
\- Я выиграл желание. В бильярд, помнишь?  
  
…а потом вошёл в меня так, словно делал это каждый день… всю жизнь… все эти чёртовы жизни до и после Бритта Рида… и я подумал… а потом перестал думать, потому что во всём мире не осталось ничего, кроме Като и его члена… и тех ощущений, что я испытывал…  
  
В конце концов, у каждого Супермена есть свой криптонит. 


End file.
